Talk:E-vase-ive Action
Drop Categories I'm not good to edit this, but i know heres my experience- 2 People... 12,000 Gil Each run **'First run' *Drake Earring *Mahagony Log *Ebony Log *Phoenix Feather *Phoenix Feather **'Second Run' *DRK Earring *Petrified Log *Demon Horn *Phoenix Feather *Sword Strap *Raxa So it looks like theres at least 1 "0 to 1" Category which includes Raxa. I'm guessing Sword Strap is in the Same Category as The second Phoenix Feather. I think its :1JSE Earring :1Random Synth :1Random Synth :1Random Synth :1Synt or Strap :0-1 Raxa/Dingot/Dcloth possible. Obviously most testing required! -Asura.Karbuncle ----- :It looks like these types of BCNMs have some of the same groupings as KS30's do. If thats the case, the Raxa took the place of one of the Phoenix Feathers, btu hard to say for sure. Otherwise you are correct ^^. --Jawat 04:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC). ----- :I'm sick of there not being groupings for this BC so im adding them regardless of how correct they are. They hopefully will be edited over time to be right. I'm gonna be spamming this for Raise III as its worth alot right now, and ill be taking down ALL the data i collect and be updating things. NOTE: Because there are 2 phoenix feathers that drop in 2 different slots take care to update the correct slot when updating. 1st Run (1/15/2011) :Tamer's Earring (JSE Earring) :Petrified Log (Craftables) :Ram Horn (Craftables) :Mythril Ore (Craftables) :Pole Grip (one of the Grips added after ToAU) :Raxa (the Raxa Slot) 2nd Run (1/16/2011) :Rogue's Earring :Rainbow Cloth :Philosopher's Stone :Raxa :Pole Grip :Phoenix Feather 3rd Run (1/16/2011 :Sorcerer's Earring :Petrified Log :Rainbow Cloth :Philosopher's Stone :Sword Strap :Phoenix Feather Still need to know where Raise 3 goes in this Run... SSJ4Puar 06:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Holy crap, someone other than me that knows how to do treasure groupings, GJ! I might have some old screenshots someone sent me for this one lying about, I'll take a look and see if there's anything I can add --Jawat 19:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The lists for this are not correct. I got on one run: *Tracker's Earring *Shell IV *Ebony Log *Beetle Blood *Coral Fragment So I got nothing from Group 1 or 2. --Daniel Hatcher 18:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :There are a lot of items that are still in the "Unknown" grouping. So it's not that you didn't anything in that grouping, it's just that the item you got hasnt been moved from the "Unknown" grouping to the correct grouping. The groupings are listed in the order the items appear in the treasure grouping, so you can add the items in the correct places accordingly. Alternatively, if you'll confirm that you listed the items above in the order they dropped, I'll do it for you. --Jawat 01:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I listed them in the order they appeared on my screen. --Daniel Hatcher Done this run again, the items and order I got them was: First Run: * Conjurer's Earring * Thunder III * Gold Thread * Rainbow Cloth * Sword Strap * Raxa -- Second Run: * Rogue's Earring *Cure V *Mahogany Log *Ebony Log *Pheonix Feather --Daniel Hatcher 15:31, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Certainly the current grouping aren't exact on one run I got 2 Earrings. First Run: *Phoenix Feather *Platinum Ore *Guardian Earring *Ebony Log *Sword Strap *Phoenix Feather Second Run: * Fencer's Earring * Demon Horn * Guardian Earring * Philosopher's Stone * Raxa --Pythean 10:00, April 24, 2011 (GMT+1) I've got the following: :Granite :Philosopher's Stone :Coral Fragment :Raxa :Pole Grip :Philosopher's Stone Will add more later, haven't added these to the drop tables, if someone else does it, please note so I know not to do it later. --Rei 12:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Is that the order they appeared in, in the treasure pool? --Jawat 18:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I did this run on 13 May 2012 Drop was the following (in this order) *Conjurer's Earring *Thunder III *Wyvern Scales *Petrified Log *Damascus Ingot --Shizukat 11:24, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Raxa is definitely not in the 0-1 category. I did this BC a handful of times and on two occasions I had 2 Raxa drop. Sorry about the horrible quality, I fought the BC on my xbox and had to take the photo with my phone. - Alamah, Bahamut Server, Sept 10, 2012.